Revealing Happiness
by Username-not-taken
Summary: "'I think we should tell everyone.' Shanna said to her girlfriend of 3 months, Aylin." Shanna and Aylin are dating but haven't told anyone. One day Shanna asks Aylin to tell their friends. Aylin, however, is reluctant. She's nervous that they shall all react badly, especially charlie. Will Aylin give in to Shanna? Shaylin & Michellie. The glee project.


'I think we should tell everyone.' Shanna said to her girlfriend of 3 months, Aylin.

'Are you sure?' Aylin responded, with doubt in her voice.

'Yeah. They won't tell anyone. You know how supportive the glee club were when Sugar and Harmy announced that they were dating. They'll all be super supportive of us!' Shanna ranted.

'I know, babe, but what about Charlie. You know how much he likes me! What if he gets jealous and tells everyone? I've already been slushied once in this lifetime and that's already one time too many. Plus, what if _my_ parents found out. You know how they'd react.' Aylin sadly murmured.

'I realize, Hun, but it's just our friends. They'd never tell a single soul! I did forget about Charlie, though, he could be a problem.' Shanna's eyebrows scrunched in thought and Aylin couldn't help but think about how cute she looked. Finally Shanna exclaimed, with a determined look on her face,

'I know! We can get Harmy to get him out of the room for a while, then we can tell our friends.'

'I guess that will work, but why are you so desperate for us to go public suddenly?' Aylin asked.

'I just feel like they deserve to know.' Shanna said with puppy dog eyes.

'Come on, Shanny, what's the real reason?' Aylin asked with a pout.

'Well...' Shanna began to speak, then hesitated. 'You're going to think it's stupid.'

'Come on, Babe, tell me.' Aylin said, still pouting.

'You know the other day when we went to see that Rom-Com with Blake, Ali, Nellie, Michael and Abraham?' Shanna said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

'Yeah.' Aylin slowly murmured.

'And you know how Michael and Nellie began kissing and cuddling during the romantic scenes while they were right next to me?' Shanna asked.

'Were you _jealous_ of them?' Aylin asked then burst out laughing.

'I just wish that we could feel comfortable with doing that around our friends, that's all.' Shanna said with a blush, then added 'I was also kinda having a hard time stopping myself.' Her blush deepened.

'We were holding hands for some of it.' Aylin whispered. 'But I wanted to kiss you too' She finally admitted. 'Fine, we'll tell them but this better not get out, okay?'

'Of course it won't, Hun.' Shanna reassured the Turkish girl, then gently kissed Aylin on the lips.

'Come on; let's go recruit Harmony for the plan.' Shanna said, then the two girls walked down the stairs to Harmony's room.

* * *

Harmony was lying on her bed, headphones in and music playing. She highly treasured the songs on this IPod, as it had been her Mum's when she was her age. Suddenly Harmony heard a knock at her door and quickly went to open it. Standing there was her younger sister and Aylin.

'Hey there, Sis,' Shanna said. 'We have to tell you something, but you've got to agree to not tell anyone. Ever. As well as to help us with something.'

'Sure, I guess, unless I have to run a marathon or something like be your Slave for a week.' Harmony mused.

'No, it's nothing like that' Shanna assured her, laughing slightly at Harmony's crazy ideas.

'Alright, what is it?' Harmony asked, with curiosity in her voice.

'We're...' Aylin hesitated a second, as nerves got the better of her, but she forced herself to continue. 'Dating.'

Immediately Harmony let out a squeal.

'I knew it!' She yelled with excitement. 'Sugar always thought that you'd get together with Blake, little sister, but I always knew! I can already imagine how adorable your kids will be!'

'Wait, What?' Aylin asked with shock in her voice. 'You already knew? And our kids? Isn't it a little too early to be thinking about that?' Shanna and Aylin looked at each other nervously.

'Sorry,' Harmony says 'I'm just excited for you two, that and Sugar now owes me a kiss for being right.' Harmony grinned at the thought of this. 'Now, what was it you wanted me to do?' She asked.

'Well I want to tell our friends,' Shanna began, but we're afraid of how Charlie will react. We kinda want to keep it on the down low.'

'Ok, what's my part in this?' Harmony asked the two girls. Shanna quickly explained the plan.

* * *

'Hey Charlie.' Harmony innocently said as she saw him. 'Aylin just told me to ask you to meet her outside, under the bleachers. She looked pretty nervous. Maybe she'll ask you out?' Harmony joked. She knew that he'd take the bait.

'Really?!' Charlie asked with excitement. Harmony nodded in confirmation. Charlie quickly walked in the direction of the bleachers. Harmony followed to make sure that he wouldn't go near the choir room anytime soon.

Charlie soon exited the building and headed outside. He walked past the football guys, who were training hard, and poked his head under the bleachers. His face dropped from the goofy smile he was wearing as soon as he saw that the girl he wanted to date was not there. He quickly sat down and began to wait for the Turkish girl. After about three minutes had passed, Charlie began to look extremely annoyed.

'Where is she?' Harmony heard him murmur to himself. The worried brunette nervously glanced at her phone, waiting for her sister's text that would tell her that she could let Charlie come back to the choir room.

After another minute had passed, Charlie got up and began to head back towards the school building. Harmony quickly rushed out of her hiding spot and ran after the tall boy. She managed to catch up to him just as he entered the school's hallway.

'Hey, Charles. Did you meet with Aylin?' Harmony asks him, successfully acting naive to Charlie. 'What did she want?'

Charlie just shook his head at her. Harmony began to feel panicky as they approached the choir room. Suddenly she had an idea. She quickly ran ahead of Charlie and peeked around the corner of the corridor.

'Charlie!' She urgently whispered. 'There's a hockey player with a slushee. Quick! Let's go the other way.'

Harmony began to run away from the hallway and Charlie followed. He did _not_ want slushee stained clothes. Harmony internally let out a sigh of relief. She knew that she had bought her sister a little more time with her fake slushee idea, but all too soon they're nearing the choir room again.

'Charlie, I think-' Harmony began to speak but is quickly interrupted but Charlie.

'Later Harmony, I have to go see Aylin now.' She could tell that he was angry.

'but-' Harmony began, but was soon silenced by a glare from Charlie. They turned one last corridor and the choir room came into sight. Harmony desperately hoped that Charlie wouldn't hear anything that Aylin and Shanna are saying, for the sake of Aylin.

* * *

Shanna and Aylin walked into the choir room hand in hand. Aylin felt nervous. She was afraid that this decision would come back to haunt her, but she _really _wants her Girlfriend to be happy.

'Hey everyone, Shanna and I have something to tell you!' Aylin announced to the other teens in the room. Shanna smiled excitedly at her girlfriend.

'We're dating.' Shanna confidently said with a smile.

'I knew it!' Abraham shouted as both Michael and Lily passed him money.

'Wait a sec! You bet money that we were dating!?' Shanna exclaimed as she and Aylin shared a surprise glance.

Aylin quickly looked around the room in order to see everyone else's reactions. Abraham was jokily sticking his tongue out at Lily, who was giving him a slight pout.

'They seem okay with this' Aylin thought to herself as she saw that most of the others were smiling at them with excited smiles.

'We want to keep it on the down low, though.' Shanna added. Aylin smiled at her girlfriend with appreciation.

'Especially not Charlie.' Aylin whispered.

At that moment Charlie happened to walk into the choir room. Luckily he hadn't heard what Aylin said or he would have pressed and potentially found out about them. Harmony quickly entered the choir room after him and mouthed a sorry at them.

'Aylin! You stood me up!' He yelled at her. 'What are you and Harmony playing at?'

'Sorry, Char.' Aylin simply said. 'It's just that I needed help with a Math problem, but Shanna helped me on my way to meet you. I should have texted Harmony. I'm sorry.' Aylin innocently said. Shanna and Aylin knew that they'd gotten away with their plan when Charlie's face softened. Everyone could tell that he was slightly disappointed when he found out all she wanted was help with mathematics.

'Okay, just don't do it again' He finally said.

Aylin just nodded, then the two girls, Harmony and Charlie went to sit down.

'Hey Nellie,' Shanna whispered to her friend. 'You, Me, Michael, Aylin, movie night this Saturday?'

Nellie nodded with excitement. Shanna excitedly grinned as she thought of the perfect romantic comedy for them to watch.


End file.
